jvsfandomcom-20200222-history
Kirst Ohran
"There are some who condemn violence in any form, even to defend the weak. In their innocence, I envy them." -Kirst Ohran Kirst Ohran was a Jedi Master during the Great War, and had a reputation for sheer power in the Force, being the son of two powerful Jedi Masters and having lived for over 180 years. He had a wry sense of humor and a deliberate lack of respect for authority - something that caused authoritarian Jedi like Jen-Dai Linvaille and Noja Quel-Droma no end of frustration. Despite his youthful appearance and nearly endless vigor, he was said to be as irritable as an old man and often commented upon the sorry state of today's youth. Despite his playful demeanor, when confronted with danger he would quickly strike to put down the threat. He also struggled with clinical depression and anxiety throughout most of his life. Early Life "Some Jedi Miss Fay must be. You must be some kinda felek to get rid of your own kid this way." - Unknown Ohran was born to Ohran during the Clone Wars, to an unknown Jedi Master. Knowing that her son would see great struggle during his life, Fay arranged to have him spirited away to Tython in the Deep Core, where he learned at the feet of several Whill Shamans. At the age of thirteen, when Tython was attacked by Imperial troops, he (along with several other Jedi younglings) was brought to Emperor Palpatine, where he was presented with two options: One, he could die, or two, he could serve the greater cause of order and peace in the Galaxy. As the Whills had neglected to teach Kirst about the dangers of the Dark Side, the boy accepted the mantle of Hand to the Emperor. Servant for the Empire For over five years, Ohran faithfully served the Emperor, assassinating his enemies and performing covert acts to aid the Empire. But although Ohran had proven his loyalty, his inherent nature made it difficult to turn him into a true Dark Jedi - which, in Palpatine's eyes, made him expendable. One day, Ohran was summoned to the throne room, where the Emperor ordered Darth Vader to attack the boy. The battle that followed was long and grueling - with Vader attempting to kill the boy and Kirst attempting to escape. Finally, after breaking through the windows of the palace and a long chase through the Lower City, Ohran managed to escape the Sith Lord. Exile [I swear, by my life and my love of it, that I will never live my life for another, nor ask them to live for mine. From now on, I serve no man.|Kirst Ohran}} Swearing off the Dark Side, Kirst spent the next twenty years as a hermit living on a forested moon in the Outer Rim. During this time, Ohran taught himself from the codex of a Force-strong "sorcerer" whose hut he had taken over after the old man had died. The superstitious local populace avoided him, behavior Kirst encouraged through the use of minor Force powers. Kirst Ohran's hermitage was undisturbed until the apocalyptic Yuuzhan Vong War, when a Vong invasion force took over the moon and attempted to drag it into the atmosphere of the gas giant below. Ohran found himself aiding the Galactic Alliance forces evacuate the planet - something he had never thought he would do since the Emperor's betrayal. Before he could think further on this, a Yuuzhan Vong Worldship entered the system and captured him. Interrogation Kirst was imprisoned by the Yuuzhan Vong for several weeks, escaping during the Liberation of Coruscant. What occurred during this time period is mostly unknown, but his unapologetic hatred of the Yuuzhan Vong suggests that his experience was not a happy one. Ohran would later state that he left his interrogator "hanging from a rope of his own skin." Aiding the Alliance For the next twenty-five years, Ohran would serve in the Galactic Alliance Defense Fleet, eventually rising to the rank of Captain. He apparently served aboard the Anakin Solo during Darth Caedus' rise to power as a Ensign, but of his involvement in Jacen Solo's fall to the Dark Side is unknown. Beginnings of War Kirst Ohran joined the Jedi Order as a member of the "Adult Apprentices" group - a collection of Padawans without Masters but too inexperienced to become Knights. He served at the Battle of Tatooine and Siege of Coruscant as the commander of the Thirteenth Fleet. Unfortunately, his long-ago experience with the Dark Side of the Force began to resurface in the form of boundless anger, causing him to engage in a ruthless style of warfare similar to that of the Sith. Hapes and Beyond During the Battle of Hapes, Kirst Ohran was betrayed by his friend, Cyrus Fett. He lost his right arm and left leg during the duel aboard Cyrus' crumbling Taungsaraung, and found the strength to drag an antimatter bomb into the Taungsaraung's reactor. The Mandator-class Star Dreadnought exploded, destroying the Sith and Mandalorian armada around it and propelling Kirst's armored form into oblivion above Hapes. The explosion destroyed one of Hapes' moons and a third of the planet's surface. Category:Characters Category:Jedi